Yakusoku no Hiei
by Hiei Joro
Summary: Hiei learns English so he can talk with an old friend who took care of him a few years before, in this sequel to 'Taking care of you', and finds many changes with her... and himself...
1. Yakusoku no Hiei

**"Yakusoku no Hiei"**

_By **Hiei Joro** and **Nijuukyuu **(Sunday, November 6th, 2005)_

_**Summary:** Hiei learns English so he can talk with an old friend who took care of him a few years before, in this sequel to** 'Taking care of you'** while keeping up on a mission going on in their area._

_(Title translates to **'Hiei's Oath'**, which is a fitting title as he makes a goal for himself to complete to repay his friend for learning his language for him.)_

_**Authors' Notes:** Well, this is the sequel to **'Taking care of you'**, which is hosted under my co-writer's account... It'll be written in the same style as the first (in point-of-views), even though this story doesn't have a similar storyline to it's prequel, it does have referrences, and if you read the first one, then'll you understand the friendship Hiei and his friend, Sha, has... but, there is a new element now, this story is set two years after the first; and will be co-starring other characters now that the freedom is given..._

* * *

Fiery leaves had been falling from the trees ever since Autumn had begun here in Japan, as I landed from a midair kick that brought the low-class demon that had been in front of me down... I narrowed my eyes, glaring down at him; while holding my sword lifted upward in front of my face, to let the reptilian demon know I meant business... 

I watched amused as he whimpered, and cowered; continuing to beg for his feeble life... He let out a scream as I then stabbed down into the middle of his bloody back, causing the demon to spasm with pain; and I listened to the cries becoming weaker and frail from the dying thing.

"What a pathetic fool..." I muttered, disgusted, turning away sharply on the heel of my black boot, not bothering to even glance at the suffering waste of life behind myself; as I leaped up into the tree, then to the others until I came to the other end of this park.

However, this park was rather trashed, and gloomy... not a single soul enjoyed visiting here anymore - I don't know what the humans did to this place, but to be frank, I just didn't care what they cause for themselves - it's their own faults they were all born half-witted idiots; save for a very rare few, whom were spared by their creator.

"Hm..." I seated myself down on the base of a tree branch, which had it's branches spread, touching the top of the brick walls, which surrounded the park, to the irongate entrance; far from where I was sitting here; to prevent more people from coming in, I believed...

This morning, I had been bored and I had nothing better to do, so I came in here, because I was aware that some other demons had been gathering here, and were up to no good... but to my disappointment, they were all lowlives, not one a single challenge for me.

"Ugh..." I stretched my arms, arching my back before slumping downward, crossed my arms together, and shifted one foot over the other, as I closed my eyes...

Life was too meaningless sometimes for me, I thought to myself, trying to relax enough to fall asleep, but I knew I was restless, only causing myself to become irritated towards myself.

I was itching for a good battle, with someone who wouldn't hold back on me; which is why I didn't bother asking Yuusuke or Kurama for a fight... and for Kuwabara, it was I who was forced to hold back because of his much weaker strength.

"Speak of the devil..." I murmured to myself, pulling myself lazily upward as I heard the sound of the three I had been thinking of coming from the other side of the wall...

I glanced over the top, to see them stop as Kuwabara was telling the other two something, and they seemed to be very interested in it... but the strangest thing was, I didn't understand a single word they were saying.

"Hm...?" Raising an eyebrow, I then lept down to the grass, landing silently so they did not hear me, then standing with my back against the wall, eavesdropping into their conversation...

"Wait, Kuwabara, could you repeat that, but slower this time. I'm not quite sure if you have mastered that sound yet, so let's go over it once more." Kurama was requesting Kuwabara to... repeat something...

I lifted my head, waiting to hear the big doofus talk, but I nearly lost my balance in shock when I heard him speaking another language, not in Japanese like we were accustomed to...

Wait... that language... I've heard it before... where?

_Where?.!_

I closed my eyes, quickly trying to remember, as I listened to Kurama and Yuusuke begin to engage in a conversation of the same tongue.

Suddenly, opening my eyes as I caught my breath, realising it to be English... normally, something like this wouldn't even matter in the least to one such as myself, but the English language always reminded of an old friend of mine - a young, sweet girl who took me in when I had been badly injured...

Chuckling, I remembered she hadn't been so sweet when we first met, it had been quite frustrating... us not being able to speak the same language - me being Japanese and her English... but somehow, she had managed to learn some Japanese as to speak to me.

Well, I snapped back to reality, also remembering I hadn't visited her ever since... that is, within her knowledge, I did check up on her every now and then... seems she has forgotten me, or at least, I thought so.

How many years...?

One?

No... two, I believed... She wouldn't be so much of a child anymore, but more of a young woman of seventeen now...

Hmph, I had to know why they were rambling on in English like this...

Pushing the other thoughts far from my mind, I jumped up, throwing my hands back as they caught the top of the wall, and I swung over gracefully landing down behind the trio; as they turned to me, I noticed they looked a little surprised to see me...

I guess I was ruining their _'fun'_ by showing up like this. I glared at them, suppressing a growl as I disliked being ignored like this, but they continued to look at me like they were clueless, but then Yuusuke spoke.

"Something the matter, Hiei?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as I crossed my arms, closing my eyes, with an irritated huff.

"No, nothing at all. But tell me this, where did you learn English?" I demanded, in the faint hopes I could somehow learn it too... it would be nice to return the favor for Sha, it would surprise her and let her know I hadn't forgotten her over the years, even if I may not matter to her anymore... It did rather bother me I hadn't been able to repay her properly somehow, but this would be the perfect solution for me...

"Why, in school, Hiei... That is, for me and Yuusuke." Kurama chuckled, smiling at Kuwabara, who seemed a little offended, turning to Yuusuke, he said: "I can't believe Urameshi, the worst student**_ EVER_** was able to pick up on English!"

Yuusuke placed his hands on his hips, returning the comment. "Oh yeah?.! At least I'm not the one in an English class because I happened to _**FORGET**_ to do English - for me, it was just easy, but I dunno why." Yuusuke shrugged, letting Kuwabara know the anger had been a bluff.

"...At least I finished high school, y'dork." Kuwabara mumbled, glaring at Yuusuke, but Yuusuke had heard, and was about to punch his lights out, when Kurama cleared his throat loudly.

"Getting a cold there, Kurama?" Yuusuke asked dumbly, looking at Kurama, who shook his head.

"No... it's just... _the English_..." Kurama was always one to play around the real darn thing he meant, but Yuusuke and Kuwabara quickly picked up, much to my irritation... and it just had to be Kuwabara who said:

"Hey, shrimpy, just why the heck are you interested in English?"

I quietly growled to myself, but I knew I never had to tell anyone anything no matter what they said; so I turned away, saying: "I was just curious, seeing as English is beyond** YOU**, Kuwabara." with that, I disappeared, back into the tree over the wall; and I was now glad that not all the leaves had fallen on the trees around this area, as it covered me from them.

"That's _**KAZUMA **_to you, pal! In America, and England, and wherever, you call a person by their first name... _right_?" Kuwabara looked at Kurama, whom nodded quietly.

Kuwabara sighed loudly in distress, going on: "What's he talking about anyway?.! I bet he doesn't even **KNOW** English!" Kuwabara huffed, crossing his arms; as Yuusuke stared at him blankly.

"He recognized it, didn't he?" The Spirit Detective pointed out, shrugging as though it didn't matter to him...

_'Good Yuusuke... You might just lead them off-track...'_ I smirked, thinking that Yuusuke could change the subject, and they would just think of it as no importance.

"Yes, but it's pretty easy to recognize the English language, as it is probably the most spoken tongue on the Earth by humans." Kurama beat Yuusuke's point, as I glared at the fox, trying to burn a hole through him with my fiery eyes...

"Why would he be interested?" Yuusuke asked, with widened eyes, blinking; then he yawned as he stretched, returning with his hands to the back of his dark head.

Kuwabara burst into laughter, as he suggested:_ "Maybe he has an English girlfriend!"_

I glared at the loudmouth - yes, I admitted to myself I had had some sort of attraction to the girl at first, and I was still a little fond of her - but it wasn't anything like love... _because love was wasted on fools..._

Besides... she _deserved_ someone much better then me...

Yuusuke rolled his eyes, as Kurama sighed, lowering his head; as I could tell he was probably fed up with them by now.

"Kuwabara, get real. Hiei isn't stupid enough to get a girlfriend who doesn't speak the same language." Yuusuke yawned again, as I glared at him peeved.

_"**'STUPID ENOUGH?'** Why I oughta..."_ My thoughts were broken off as Kurama spoke up softly.

"Maybe he was just interested... you two are well aware he'd never give up a chance to make fun of Kuwabara." Kurama chuckled, as Kuwabara and Yuusuke both sighed, rolling their eyes.

"C'mon guys, I'm straved." Yuusuke said, beginning to walk off with the other two following as they began to ramble with one another again.

I sat down in the tree with one leg up, and the other crossed around it; holding a hand to my chin and the other to my elbow, as I thought.

"Kuwabara is taking English classes... I could just go eavedrop on him there... but the thing is, I have no idea when these classes are in session, so..." I sighed in distress, straightening out on the branch, as I realised it would mean I would have to stalk him for an entire day...

* * *

The next day was pretty much wasted, as I followed the clueless Kuwabara from one place to another, without him ever seeing or sensing me at all... I felt ready to just get up and quit, but my determination was the light for me today, as it finally paid off around eight o'clock that night, when he went into an old building... 

Resting in a tree, I removed my handband as I slowly absorbed everything going on in the class... I realised that learning this language wasn't going to be as easy as I had hoped, but I wasn't going to give up on the first day of my _'learning'..._

Amazingly, three hours passed rather quickly, and I was trying to rehearse the English words I actually managed to remember and understand over and over in my head, as I lept down from the tree, then I became aware that students were coming out of the building, and Kuwabara would be heading out soon...

I backed behind the tree, but it was too late... he had already seen me, and thus, he made his way over to me; and I glared at him, irritated.

'What are you doing outside my English class, shortie?.!" Kuwabara asked loudly, as annoyed at me as I was with him.

'I was just passing by... to make fun of you. You're probably fluking terribly." I said disgusted, as I walked past him...

I swore to myself once I was out of range, several feet away on the roof of a nearby building; I kick over a crate up here in anger...

Why did I have to get caught on the first try?.!

...I just hoped he wouldn't make _anything _of it...

* * *

**.:.To be continued.:.**


	2. Humilated

**Part 2: Humilated**

By **Hiei Joro** and **Nijuukyuu **(Sunday, November 20th, 2005)

_**Authors' Notes:** Second chapter... sorry it took so long, and what-not... this may seem a little "crammed", but let's hope not..._

* * *

**(Sha's P.O.V.)**

"Hurry up! We got more customers!" One of the other waitresses came in the back to tell me, as I sat at a counter, holding in my hand a book, which I was rather intrigued with currently... but then again, reading was one of my passions; although, waiting on people wasn't, but for some reason, I had applyed for the job, just to make some money - it was the least a seventeen year old female like me could do, anyway...

"Yeah, yeah..." I muttered, standing up to stretch as I tucked the book back into my bag laying on the floor, next to the counter... some of the other girls' had their bags and backpacks around, because most of them were my age and younger, I noticed.

Even though I was with a bunch of other girls, it was kinda strictly all business, I mean... I didn't stop to talk to anyone, nor did anyone with me... most of them usually had one girl friend, whom they just "loved" gossiping with, and ranting over how hot "this guy" was...

Give me a break, for crying out loud.

_'Oh, you didn't remember? You just got off one...'_ I chuckled to myself, rolling my eyes; wishing I could just be reading the story again... you know, I noticed that whenever I got called to do something, it left me at a darn cliffhanger... how ironic.

I straightened my outfit out a bit more, before going out into the small cafe area, where old people, middleaged people, and teenagers sat at different tables... with friends, with family, with dates, or sometimes, just by themselves.

As I ventured further into the middle of the room, as I didn't want to just yet go up to somebody right away - the other girls were getting most of the orders down right now - I sighed, and nearly choked up when I saw this guy waving at me... he had sleeked-back black hair, with green highlights (from his hairgel probably), wearing a denim jacket, over a black shirt... or tee-shirt, can't be too sure, but who cares?

He looked bloody familar, I thought as I made my way over to him; and that's when I noticed some jackets piled over the seats next to him.

"So, I see you have a few buddies here too? I suppose I should wait for them to come back?" I asked each question in a cool, but rather friendly tone; and he smiled at me, winking at me, while his other brown eye remained on me.

"Yeah, you're pretty smart; but then again, here are their coats..." He pointed to the jackets as he said that, then he leaned back in his chair, with his hands on the back of his head. "Anyway, they'll be back in a few minutes... I just wanted to check a cute waitress before they returned."

I made a small snorting sound, but wasn't really offended, seeing as it was probably just harmless joking around... but when someone did flirt with me, I reported them to my manager; or glared him down... ha ha...

"Fleh, very funny. It's probably really because it's so busy in here today." I retorted indifferently, and he smiled, shrugging.

"Hey, or maybe I'm just lucky." He joked, leaning his elbows on the table, one holding his cheek, and the other fiddling with a packet of ketchup on the table surface; as I just rolled my eyes... there was something familar with his voice too... like someone's I've heard long ago... oh, but why did it matter? If he was important, I'd think I'd remember by now.

"Your friends as charming as you? Or is your girlfriend coming over too, so I can tell her, and get you in trouble?" I joked, grinning at his startled, but amused expression, as he let out a small laugh.

"Nah, you don't have to worry. Me and my 'girlfriend' seperated a long time ago... and the guys are really nice guys, so don't mind them." He laughed some more, and I couldn't help smiling, even if just a little.

"Hey, here they come now." He pointed pass me towards the entranceway, and I just nodded, rolling my eyes again.

"What? Am I supposed to applause for them, or something?" I murmured quietly, but he heard me, laughing some more; and shaking his head.

"You got a nice attitude, girl. Why don't I introduce you to them, eh?" He offered cheerfully, and I shook my head, placing one hand on my forehead, closing my eyes, with a small grin.

"How can you do that when we don't know each another's names?" I asked, just I heard the seats being pulled back for as his friends began sitting down; and he laughed again, then spoke to his friends.

"Hey guys, I found a really nice waitress, who's really funny." He told them, stilling upholding his friendly attitude, and tone; and I nearly laughed myself, as I removed my hand down, looking at them, but letting out a gasp...

"Oh, c'mon, Urameshi - I mean, Yuusuke - leave her alone, all waitresses are supposed to be friendly to customers, y'know." His carrot-haired friend said, and it suddenly all sank in - like a snowglobe falling to the hard floor, shattering into a hundred pieces - it hit me with shock...

I just stared at Yuusuke, as he just snubbed Kuwabara off with some calm remark, and resumed his position with his hands behind his head; as Kuwabara just huffed, rolling his eyes, lending his elbow on the table, grumbling something under his breath...

On the other end of the table, sat a black haired Kurama, whom was sitting properly and politely; with a small smile on his beautiful face, as he closed his emerald eyes, with these words: "You know, Yuusuke... Kuwabara does have a point..."

I nearly let out another gasp as he looked up at me with the same mysterious expression, continuing. "Although, I'm sure this lovely lady is very nice."

I tried to regain as much composure as I could, as I just nodded silently, realizing that Kurama just made peace between the two friends, who just laughed a little... and that's when I noticed the icy fire demon sitting in the corner, next to Kurama like a shadow, with his arms crossed, as he stared out the window quietly, with an irritated look upon his pale face.

"Hey, what's your name anyway? I'm Ura..." Yuusuke was interrupted by Kuwabara, who coughed loudly. "HEY, WOULD YOU BE QUIET?" Yuusuke asked in a loud tone, glaring at Kuwabara, who just smirked at him.

"Excuse me, Urameshi, but you have to say your FIRST name FIRST in English, remember?" Kuwabara corrected him smugly, as Yuusuke rolled his eyes.

"Shut up - just because you've been taking stupid English lessons for two months, doesn't mean ya havta rub it in my face! Especially since I learned English FIRST, WAY BEFORE YOU, BUDDY!" And then, before Kuwabara could respond, Yuusuke quickly sat up, looking at me.

"Yuusuke Urameshi is my name, and this numbskull is Kuwabara-"

"KAZUMA Kuwabara to you, Urameshi!"

"-Yeah, whatever! And that's Ku-"

"I'm Shuuichi Minamino, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Kurama told me calmly, interrupting Yuusuke at his almost mistake... but it didn't matter, I already knew everything about them from Yuu Yuu Hakusho, but they probably didn't even know the difference of our worlds... and the odd thing was, it seemed neither did the other people here... was that supposed to mean something...?

I wasn't sure, but that could also explain why Hiei had hated me so much for keeping him locked up in my room... I never did get to explain anything to him... and would I ever? He was sitting right there, next to Kurama; just ignoring everything... wait, would he remember my voice, maybe...?

"Oh, and that's Hiei." Yuusuke pointed to Hiei, whom didn't really seem to care, but did give a small glare in Yuusuke's direction at the mention of his name... oh, I wonder if Hiei knew English, too now?

"Um... I'm taking it you guys are Nihongo?" I asked, and Yuusuke and Kurama both nodded; while Kuwabara asked me how I could tell.

"Well... you corrected Yuusuke on his saying his surname first, and reminded him the English way..." Then again, they could've been Chinese, or something; but I knew better.

"Right..." Kuwabara flushed, laughing in a silly tone; as Yuusuke huffed, rolling his eyes; then he turned his attention to me again.

"Hey, what was your name again?" He asked, as I blushed, shaking my head.

"Sorry, I didn't say... My name is..." Should I give my full name? But then I decided on my most used name with friends, as my eyes looked pleadingly towards Hiei, whom didn't seem to know I existed yet... nor of whom I was.

I cleared my throat, pretending I got something caught, so they wouldn't be suspicious of my hesitation.

"My name is Sha, it's really nice meeting all of you." I said, raising my quiet voice up to the normal tone I had had with Yuusuke, before my shock... and like I hoped, I noticed Hiei turning his head with a slight jerk, as he looked towards me out of the corner of his widened left eye... the others didn't notice it though, and neither did they pay attention to me looking to Hiei either, as Yuusuke and Kuwabara begun yabbing out their orders; while trying to keep in conversation with each another at the same time.

"Please excuse Hiei, he doesn't know English." Kurama then told me, while nodding a little towards Hiei, who was now looking directly at me, with curiousity in his red eyes; and then Kurama sat up a bit, turning to Hiei, whom quickly turned away, as a flustered flush seemed to come over his face... only faintly though.

I stared at Kurama for a few seconds, as he begun talking to Hiei in Japanese; as if telling him the basics of what had happened, along with introducing him to me; upon which I nervously smiled at him, while his crimson eyes were half-closed with a cool, and superior look... and I wondered if he would be angry at me for letting everyone know I recognized him... but then it struck me, wouldn't these guys've known my name then? It apparently didn't seem so... so I just bit my lower lip, nodding to acknowledge the greeting, as I turned my full attention to their orders... I already had Yuusuke and Kuwabara's...

"What would you like, Kura-_SHUUICHI_?" I quickly corrected myself, but with a startled tone, which made Kurama eye me suspiciously, as he leaned forward on the table, closing his hands together under his chin, as he spoke.

"Tea please." He answered in a rather cold answer, and luckily Yuusuke and Kuwabara didn't seem to notice my little slip... but I knew Kurama did... as did Hiei, whom was looking from Kurama to me, with a strange look on his face; then he tapped Kurama's shoulder, making the fox turn to him.

"Oh..." Kurama turned back to me, after Hiei had spoken to Kurama in Japanese. "He would like a cold drink, and steak... Hm?" Kurama turned back to Hiei, as Hiei leaned closer to Kurama, whispering something; which made Kurama smile, as he looked to me again.

"Hiei says, that you look very lovely, and yet familar to him..." As he spoke, Kurama raised an eyebrow, with the same mysterious smile... he probably did not understand it, at least, I was sure that he didn't... but I knew what Hiei meant, as I looked to him, with his eyes innocently staring at me, curiously; to see how I would react.

I smiled, and told Kurama, "Tell Hiei, thankyou, and if we had met, I'd be sure to have remembered his face."

When Kurama translated to Hiei, I caught Hiei almost smiling, but he tried his best to cover it up from Kurama, but it was clear that Kurama had seen it, as he turned back to me, with a small shrug, keeping that same smile on his face; like it was painted there by an artist who knew more about the meaning of life and many more sercets then can be told.

I was still smiling, but just then, Yuusuke and Kuwabara erupted into loud fits of laughter, pointing at Hiei, who glared at them, with a very dangerous look; while Kurama sighed deeply, and I stared at them blankly, as they began singing in a mixture of English and Japanese... while Yuusuke held the ketchup bottle (the one that the other waitress had brought along), and Kuwabara, the mustard bottle... ugh, my eyes... I hate those two darn colors...

* * *

**(Hiei's P.O.V.)**

I couldn't believe this - even I doubted this much stupidity from Yuusuke and Kuwabara! How the _**(censer)**_ could they do this to me?.! In_** (censer)**_ing public too! SO WHAT if I decided to be nice to "one girl", they didn't have to do THIS!

Yuusuke had the ketchup bottle, and Kuwabara the mustard bottle, as the two idiots half-stood on the _**(censer)**_ing table; while loudly and obnoxiously singing, FOR THE WHOLE room to hear!

But I had feared something like this to be expected, which was why I couldn't tell them about her... and yet, there she stood... being humilated by those two, when we finally had had a chance to see one another again...

"Hiei has a girlfriend, and he's so embarrassed!"

Yuusuke sang loudly, while Kuwabara kept going "Ooo" continuously, just as horribly loud... I looked to Sha, to see her looking very shocked, with a bright red blush on her poor face; as she just stood there in silent humilatation, as the room around us began to burst out in laughter, and they were pointing at us, even the other waitresses were making stupid remarks, throwing them loudly at Sha; who looked really to break down.

"Hiei has a girlfriend, he's kept it a sercet for so long!"

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

I couldn't even listen to them anymore, as I forced Kurama up out of his seat, so I could storm pass him and out the entrance, slamming the door so hard I wanted the glass to shatter, as well as the windows too... I took off as fast as I could away from them, I was so angered... I didn't stop until I was far away from there, on a building on the other end of town, I sat down with a loud sigh, sitting down on a crate, noticing the sun setting...

I guess that meant she would be going off duty soon... now that I thought about, I felt a little bad for just leaving her back there... but I didn't want anyone to think we actually did know one another... why did I have to go and make Kurama tell her that, just so I could know if she remembered me?.!

I'm such a fool...

No... Yuusuke and Kuwabara are the idiots... they should be ashamed of theirselves, acting like that in front of everyone... at least, if we were alone, I could tell them off, but they didn't listen to me yelling at them to shut up back there in the cafe...

She must hate me... no, but she will probably be too embarrassed to go back to work; or even talk to us again... I wish I hadn't agreed to coming with them for lunch... but at least, I had gotten to see her face again...

...maybe later... or tomorrow, I could try to catch her leaving work... then again, tonight wouldn't be good at all... maybe not even tomorrow, but perhaps another night when Yuusuke and Kuwabara would stop teasing me - I knew they would harrass me about this for a long time to go... but those idiot women who work with Sha would probably never let it go, until they're hurt her into crying...

...or maybe... not at all...

**.:.To be continued.:.**


	3. I WOULD hate ME

**Part 3: I WOULD hate ME**

By **Hiei Joro** and **Nijuukyuu** _(Saturday, July 29th, 2006)_

**Authors' Notes:** _Eight whole months and nine days un-updated... How shameless of us. We've been very busy, yes, very busy the past half year, and two months... Anyway, I doubt this is going to be the start of long chapters, but we will try to update it as much as spare time can let us... This short chapter stars the girl, for now..._

* * *

**(Sha's P.O.V.)**

"See you around, Agate! Say_ 'hi'_ to your cute, little boyfriend!" snickered two other girls as we went off duty for the day - I sighed in embarressment, and shook my head, shouting back, "Whatever!" at them, as I wandered out the back entrance, pulling up the strap of my backpack on my shoulder, shifting my weight a little.

I had learned that taking the back route out was the best way to avoid all the gossipers, and snobbish girls that I worked with... Oh, well, teenagers are teenagers, and these girls weren't letting me off the hook since the other day, where mister hot-shot ex-Spirit Detective, and carrot-top wannabe sang that stupid song in front of all the other customers...

I was so humilated, and horrified that they would do such a thing...

Oh, well... I shouldn't let them get my spirits down, those girls would eventfully forget all about it soon.

...The only thing that honestly was bothering me was, why didn't anyone recognize them? _Sssure_, the show went off quite a few years ago... but really - no one seemed to think anything of them, besides what they did do that night... my face flushed heavily again as I remembered it again.

"Argh!" I groaned, pushing it away from my thoughts, while grasping my face in my hands, as if that would help hide me from that embarrassing memory.

_Why should I even think about it?.! OR **THEM**?.!.!_

It's not like they even bothered to come back! ...I sighed, sinking to the ground, slowly wrapping my arms around my knees, as I corrected myself...

They did, in fact, come back... but without... without him. I'm sure he must be feeling just as humilated... He, who was so prideful, and spiteful of others. He must even hate the thought of me now. I don't know if he really did - but if I was in _HIS_ position, _I WOULD **hate** ME._

Why?

Because... if it weren't for me, they wouldn't have done that at all...

My head slowly fell back, as I closed my eyes, letting the silent tears roll down my cheeks... the back of my head came in contact with the coldness of the brick wall behind my back, and I just sat there, feeling miserable, because of the thought of him hating me, and the words and snickers of the other girls haunting my mind, like a broken record, relentlessly tormenting me.

**.:.To be continued.:.**

* * *

**Authors' Notes:** _Well, any story suggestions and ideas are highly welcomed... oh, we would like to pose the question: What do you want to see between Hiei and Sha? It's merely a curiousity, but we would like to know._

**EXTRA... Nijuukyuu:**_ Eep, I'm going to be trying to write a related sidestory to this "series"... so... I guess you should wait for it? Look forward to it? I dunno, but whatever. (PS. Yea, we have writers' block :P)_


End file.
